gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
Sobekulos
'''Sobekulos '''is a Leviathan originally introduced in Monster Hunter Farblaze by Ailuromancy, but makes a new appearance in Monster Hunter New World by MC Goji the Wolf. In Monster Hunter New World, it is encountered in Veteran Rank. Physiology Sobekulos is a crocodilian-esque Leviathan. Its sides and belly are covered in smooth scales of a grey color, and its back is protected by chalky black osteoderms with blue spines. Its eyes are lime green, and seem to glow when it is underwater. Sobekulos walks like a Leviathan, but it swims in a much more fluid and sturdy fashion than the slender Lagiacrus and other members of its Leviathan kin; its muscular tail undulates from side to side to drive the monster through the water, while the limbs are often held close to its body to reduce drag. Sobekulos sometimes disguises itself as a log while in the water, and can be distinguished from actual logs when it occasionally lets out a small puff of mist from its nostrils. Ecological Information Placement in the Foodchain Sobekulos is an Apex Predator in the foodchain of the areas it finds itself in. It is an ambush predator that waits in the water for prey to come close before striking prey that are unlucky enough to stray into waters that makes up a Sobekulos' killing zone. Behavior Towards other Monsters Sobekulos is extremely aggressive towards most monsters and hunters, even its own kind. Cannibalism is not uncommon in Sobekulos habits. While it is a bit slow and clumsy on the land, and its supply of food is mostly land-based, Sobekulos is a perfect example of an ambush predator. It has been known to wait for hours until the right moment to strike, and larger specimens can easily take down something as large as a Nargacuga. Tracks TBA Specific Locale Interactions Special Behaviors Habitats In the Iyoa Region, Sobekulos can be found mainly in Primordial Forest and Wraithwood Marsh, but some specimens have been seen in the rivers found in Ancestor Desert. In Game Information Cutscene(s) TBA Breakable Parts *Tail x1 (Severed) *Front legs x2 (Broken once each) *Head x1 (Scarred) *Back x1 (broken) Theme TBA Related Pages *Carves *Equipment *Gallery *Ecology Notes *Its swimming attacks in watery areas are much slower when its Tail is severed, even more so when its front legs are broken. *Like Deviljho, it will use smaller/weaker large monsters that it does not get into turf wars with as bludgeons to attack hunters with. Trivia *The Sobekulos in the Iyoa Region are a seperate Species from the ones in the Old World, but are no less vicious. *There are reports of a potentially larger and more dangerous subspecies of Sobekulos in the Iyoa Region's Wraithwood Marsh, but this is not yet confirmed. Appearances Fan Games *Monster Hunter Farblaze by Ailuromancy (Original Appearance) *Monster Hunter New World (By MC Goji the Wolf) Fanfictions *TBA Credits *Ailuromancy: For original creation Category:Monster Hunter: A New World Related Category:Monster Hunter: A New World Monsters (FG) Category:Leviathans